Blind Date
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: I hate blind dates but Asuka is always suggesting people for me to meet up with...well no more...


**I like oneshots, though mine aren't very long they are fluffy. Here's another one, inspired by a conversation with a friend. Also thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them and they always brighten up my day!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh Gx.**

**Johan's POV**

"No," I said staunchly, standing my ground.

Asuka sighed, pressing her fingers to her temple. "Please, Johan. We don't ask this of you very much."

"Come on Mate, this could be your chance," Jim said, siding with his missus.

"No!"

_So you may be wondering what you missed on out that began this argument. Well, truth be told a lot of small things that just built up until I couldn't take it any longer. _

_What were these small things? _

_They were blind dates and at the humble age of only twenty-six these two, Asuka's fault mostly, had set me up on a total of twenty-five dates, which was almost one date for every year I have been alive. _

_So as it's easy to see most of them were failures, see my ring finger, it's bare. _

_I didn't want a twenty-sixth because twenty-five made me seem desperate enough. I was probably going to end up alone with ten cats and a house that smelt like stale cake with no cake in sight. It was either that or end up with a mail order bride and only keep her for the company because I just don't swing that way. _

_Now that you are caught up on everything back to the argument. _

"They are not that bad," Asuka said, "And hey this one could be the one."

I snorted. "Yeah, so was the guy that tried to skip out on the date and take me straight to bed. What about the supposed 'one' who turned out to be married with kids and that nice lady that you set me up with though you know I'm gay. Oh and before I forget there was that guy who was completely gorgeous and completely straight."

"They just happened that way but I know this one will be good," Asuka defended.

Jim shrugged. "Well actually, the both of us are kinda surprise that the both of you haven't met yet."

The blonde nodded to her husband. "Yeah, whenever we have parties one of you just can't make it and you really should meet."

"Maybe its destiny," I stated.

"Yeah well maybe you should stop hanging out with Edo," Asuka said.

I let my shoulders slump reluctantly. "Fine, tell me about this guy you want me to meet up and then I will decide if I want to go and if I do decide to go, keep yourself free just in case you guys have to come and save me."

_That is how I ended up going to my twenty-sixth blind date. _

I had planned out everything, a movie and then dinner in a fancy restaurant that still let in people who were wearing jeans. A movie always gave something to talk about and well food is a necessity.

Though I had gone on plenty of these all of them were different and I couldn't help but be a little bit nervous but nervous is good so long as you don't make a fool out of yourself.

Fixing myself up in the window outside the theatre I smiled, no matter who my date was I was going to try and have a good time and I might as well look nice for them at the same time.

A began tapping my shoe on the ground stopping when it was beginning annoy myself, just the constant of the beat on the asphalt. He was late but no by long, I had the tickets anyway so it didn't matter too much.

Not too long after I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a smartly dressed duo layer brunette with dark blue jeans that hugged in all the right places and a dark maroon dress shirt with a simple black coat over his arms. "Johan?" he asked almost anxiously.

I simply nodded back, whatever I was expecting was not the god of a man in front of me.

"Oh good," I heard him sigh in relief, "I've never actually done this before so..."

I smiled as kindly as I could. "Don't worry I have enough experience for the both of us."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Actually it just makes me sound really desperate," I replied laughing, it was odd I was already beginning to feel comfortable with him. "So Judai do you want to head inside and get some candy then find our seats?"

At the mention of sweet substances of deliciousness his whole being perk up and with a breathtaking smile he said, "Yeah."

Even normal everyday words seemed beautiful coming from his perfectly shaped lips. I was a guy and though personality meant a lot to me for the bases of a long term relationship, which I was beginning to hop that this would turn into, I still could appreciate a nice looking man like the one beside me currently picking out candy.

Unlike what most people did we didn't buy popcorn because let's face it, popcorn is salty and only good in small quantities so instead we had, taste the rainbow, skittles, my favourite, chocolaty ice creams and other various lollies.

I was a little disappointed that when we finally made it to our seat that it was already starting, I would have liked a moment longer just to talk with Judai but fate hadn't planned it for us.

For me the film was awesome, I chose it because if my date didn't like nerdy Sci-Fi movies then how would they ever accept all of me? Same with my taste in music, they didn't have to like it, just accept it.

It was nice however to have my date jumping up with joy at the end and saying how awesome he thought it was, from what I had seen so far, if Judai was anything he was definitely cute. I liked cute.

We walked in silence to the restaurant. It wasn't awkward; it was just giving the both of us a bit of time to think though my thoughts weren't really on any specific topic. The place we went to was called the Rydges Restaurant and bar, it was owned by two friends of mine, Edo Phoenix my fate believing friend and his boyfriend Ryo Marufuji. Ryo used to be in the army until he was shot and ever since had health problems but having Edo and a good job was great for him, so long as he didn't get too stressed.

"Hey Edo," I greeted as he came out to see us.

"Hi Johan, Judai," the silverette welcomed, "So you guy finally meet, about time too."

I was eternally fighting off the urge to glare while Judai just rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. A waitress led us to our table and left us to choose what we were going to order.

"So you do this often? Judai asked. "You know the whole blind date thing," he verified.

"Promise you won't judge me," I waited for him to nod before I continued; "this is actually my twenty-sixth one."

Judai's bright brown eyes widened and I noticed that he had flecks of gold in them. "Twenty-six?"

I shrugged, "Well ever since Jim and Asuka got together they felt kind of bad for me since I wasn't really into dating and when they finally tied the knot four years back now, Asuka became adamant in finding me a man..."

"Do you know why?" The brunette queried.

"I think it's because Jim was my best friend and when they first got together well I was a little jealous," I said not realising that I hadn't actually told anyone else about this and the only people who knew was Asuka and Jim. "It was silly though; I didn't love him like that, just confused my feeling for him and thought they were more than they were."

There was a hint of worry in his eyes when Judai asked, "And now?"

"Jim's now just my best friend," I replied, "Nothing more. I've never had true love, not yet but I do hope to find it."

"Same," I heard Judai whisper.

Then the waitress came back to get our order, both Judai and I had spaghetti because we all know that spaghetti is the best. Once she left again we continued our conversation.

"So just how old are you?" I asked.

"I'll answer that as long as for ever question you ask I get one in turn,' once we had agreed upon it Judai said, "twenty-three."

"You're making me feel old. Three years difference...I'm a cradle snatcher," I pouted.

"Favourite colour?" he questioned.

I snorted at the generic-ness of it. "Rainbow."

"Rainbow's not a colour," Judai stated.

"It's what to like when it's impossible to have a favourite."

"Touché," he nodded.

Thinking I said, "So what is your job?"

Judai smiled, it was a good sign and meant that he liked his job. "I'm a child psychologist, just gotten out of Uni with a Ph.D."

"That's an interesting job," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well I had to go to one when I was a child," he said as if he was embarrassed, "I'm fine now because of the help I received and wanted to help others. What about yourself?"

"I'm a Doctor in a children's hospital, we both work with children...maybe we were made for each other," I joked.

From that we just connected, we liked similar things and when we didn't argued why ours was best but it was only playful. I didn't want to admit it but I was going to have to thank Asuka, I knew that I already liked Judai and just wanted to get to know him more.

Once we had desert we finished up our date but I didn't want to let him go and I offered to walk him to his home if he wanted to which he accepted. Judai was only two blocks away from me and along the walk his hand ended up in mine.

At the door there was that awkward to kiss or not to kiss moment, leaning towards him I made one of the best decisions in my life and placed my lips on his in a chaste kiss.

After Judai asked, "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please borrow it for a second?" he asked and then I handed it over to him and I moment later he gave it back. "Now you have my number."

I gave Judai a ridiculously happy grin. "Do you want to go on another date with me, next week sometime?"

I almost, operative word almost jumped up in the air and whooped in joy when he said yes. As I left him and headed home I couldn't whip the smile of my face nor ignore my post-good-date high.

I checked the time to find that it wasn't too late and rang Asuka up and thanked her, trying not to get her hopes up of course but to let her know that I was grateful for once. That night as I lay in bed Judai and I texted until I fell asleep, happy.

_So what happened after that date? Well to Jim's and Asuka's delight, and my particle chagrin, Judai and I went on countless dates and were almost up to our second anniversary. We lived with each other and I was glad that I went on that date and wasn't right now a crazy cat man in his late twenties. So now for the end… _

Today was the day of mine and Judai's two year anniversary and I knew I loved him with all my heart, he was my best friend and love, Jim was just my best friend. I knew that I didn't want him to ever leave my side and there was one way I knew how to make that as certain as possible.

I had his present in a soft red velvet box safely sitting in my bedside table and after work we were going to meet up and go out to dinner at the restaurant that we went to on our first date.

By the time Judai had gotten home I had already had my shower and put his present in my pocket with another faux present in my hands to give to him. He came through the door looking tired but gorgeous, how I had come to deserve him, I didn't know.

Before I could reach out and kiss him Judai pulled out some flowers behind his back, all the colours of the rainbow and a packet of skittles taped to the side. The present was simple but to me it held lots of meaning.

Then when my mind was still on the present he stepped forward and claimed my lips in a kiss, leaving for a shower before it went too far.

The flowers went straight into water and the skittles went into my secret stash that I was sure Judai knew about and stole lollies out of, I actually didn't mind, they were his as much as they were mine.

He came out nicely dressed and his hair damp, whenever he was in the room I always wanted some part of me to be touching him making sure he was real and when Judai was away I just wished that he was with me.

Giving into my wishes I got up and put an arm around him passing his faux present, he smiled and brought me into a proper hug when he opened it. I did however feel an aura of slight disappointment but it was only a box of chocolates and I couldn't let this present out shine my real one.

We walked hand in hand to the restaurant just talking about our day and nothing in particular, the present in my pocket though light felt heavy to me.

Going in we were greeted by Edo, who knew of my plan, and he led us to our table in the back. As we talked, I found myself constantly reaching for the box in my pocket and fondling in nervously, if Judai did notice anything he didn't say.

When the desert came that's when I decided to do it. Getting on one knee I took his hand in mine and said, "Judai, we've been with each other two years now and I never want our relationship to ever end. Will you marry me?"

I sigh of relief escaped from my lips when he leaped into my arms glomping me and nuzzling into my chest saying the word 'Yes' over and over again. Once he pulled away I took the ring from my pocket and placed it on his finger, the ruby looked beautiful on his hand with the white gold and tiny sapphires on the band.

Then to my surprise Judai took a box out of his pocket and took out a ring of his own. "May I?" he asked cutely.

Looking at him questionably I nodded, "Yes." The ring was also a white gold but instead of only two colours there were tiny gems all the colours of the rainbow. "...When?" I found myself questioning.

"A few months back I found the ring and ever since then I was planning to propose to you tonight," he replied, "But you obviously ruined it by proposing first."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

"Never," Judai answered, claiming my lips in a kiss.

_I lied before; it wasn't really the end was it? But now I can't ruin the rest of the story for you since not even I have experienced it yet._

**That was fun to write, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
